Bribes de vies
by Eyael
Summary: Une série de one shot sur la Z team, leurs vies, leurs ressentis.
1. Chapter 1

Qui était ce père? Quelle aurait été ma vie?

Son Goku repensait encore aux paroles de son ennemi. Bien qu'il ne veuille absolument pas l'admettre, il était malgré tout un Saiyen.  
Certes sa véritable planète était la terre, c'est là où il avait grandi rencontré des amis et des ennemis fondé une famille. Et pourtant, depuis que Végéta et Raditz lui avaient parlé de Végéta sei, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de poser des questions sur sa vie, si il avait vécu à leurs cotés.  
N'y tenant plus, il ouvrit la porte, se préparant à partir pour capsule corp; se heurtant à sa femme.  
-Mais enfin Goku chéri où vas tu encore? C'est l'heure de manger, il y a du katsudon au menu ton plat préféré...  
-Désolé Chichi, je n'ai pas faim pour le moment, grade m'en pour ce soir. Salut!  
-Non mais ça, ca c'est trop fort; hurla elle. Quel effronté!

Bulma ouvrit la porte en un éclair avant qu'elle soit entièrement détruite par les coups.  
-Goku? Que fais tu ici? Et qu'est ce qui te prend de tambouriner comme ça aux portes?  
-Excuse moi Bulma, mais il fallait que je voie Végéta, j'ai besoin de lui parler. C'est important.  
-Et je ne peux pas t'aider?  
-Non il n'y a que lui qui puisse me renseigner.  
Déconcertée devant l'expression soucieuse de son plus vieil ami, elle saisit un téléphone;  
-Logiquement il devrait avoir fini sa séance d'entrainement, à moins qu'il ait voulu en faire trop, grommela elle. Il devrait être là dans à peu près dix minutes.  
Effectivement elle n'avait pas menti, peu après le prince de saiyens plus outré que jamais de voir ici cet imbécile de Karot eut un mouvement de colère.  
-je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici karot? Contrairement à toi je dois m'entrainer pour être le meilleur! je ne suis pas un paresseux!  
-Je n'en doute pas Végéta, mais je me pose des questions et tu es le seul qui puisse m'apporter des réponses.  
-Keuf! Et pourquoi je me plierais à tes caprices?  
-Végéta enfin!  
-Toi femme, je ne t'ai pas sonné! alors pourquoi?,  
-Et bien voyons voir... Parce que je peux te promettre de t'affronter demain dans la salle de gravité à la puissance 300, répondit Goku l'air toujours aussi sérieux.  
-Effectivement, je meurs d'envie de t'écraser et en plus tu ne tiendras absolument pas le coup! C'est d'accord.  
-Si vous n'avez que ces sujets tartes à la bouche et que vous n'avez besoin de moi, ne me cherchez pas! grinça Bulma l'air pincé en claquant la porte.

-Alors, dépêche toi, je tiens pas à y passer la Noel!  
-Peux tu me parler de notre... planète. Connaissais tu à part mon frére d'autres membres de ma famille? questionna Goku d'un air nerveux.  
-C'est bien la première fois que tu comprends enfin que c'était notre planète ta maison! nota le prince en esquissant un sourire de triomphe.  
-Non, je me suis résigné à accepter mon héritage de Saiyen, à tenir ma promesse de détruire Freezer mais à présent...  
-T'es incurable! Mais bon... Oui, je connaissais un peu ou plutôt mon père le roi, connaissait bien Baddack.  
-Qui?  
-Karot? LA FERME!! et laisse moi continuer avant que je ne change d'avis et que je te sorte dehors à coups de pompes au cul!  
Baddack était ton père, il parait que tu étais son portrait craché contrairement à Raditz; la seule chose qui vous différencie c'est une balafre sur la joue droite en forme de croix. Je l'avais souvent vu au palais; il était un des plus grands mercenaires de notre planète. Rares étaient les adversaires qui lui résistaient. Avec ses 4 acolytes, il a accompli des merveilles. C'était un remarquable combattant, dur droit, impitoyable. Quand je le croisais dans les couloirs je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être admiratif devant lui.  
Mais un jour il est tombé dans une embuscade tendue par cette ordure de Freezer... Il s'en est tiré mais il a commencé à péter un cable, il se mettait à avoir des visions sans queue ni tête. La dernière d'après ce qu'on m 'a raconté, te représentait terrassant Freezer mais c'était imbuvable, jusqu'à ce que tu le fasse. Sinon je n'ai jamais vu ta mère.  
Voila c'est tout.  
-Je lui ressemble donc tant que ça?  
-Argh non mais t'es bouché ou quoi? mais quel baka parfait ce type!  
-Végéta, j'ai bien compris que physiqument je lui ressemblais, mais je parle de notre caractère.  
-Précise alors abruti! M'ouais sans doute... Même si tu es trop poire t'es quand même droit, et fort, courageux.  
-Alors, marmonna Goku en jouant avec ses mains. Tu penses que si j'avais grandi sur Végétasai, ç'aurait été... Différent?  
-Qu'est ce que j'en sais? Tu me gonfles avec tes conneries Karot!  
-Végéta, insista il en le regardant dans les yeux.  
-même en étant un nul à la naissance, t'aurais peut être progressé rapidement, suivi les traces de ton père et ton frère. Mais tu serais sans doute moins balèze que ce que tu es actuellement et peut être moins gentil.  
A ces mots Goku se détendit rapidement, il n'appréciait guère la cruauté qu'il avait découvert en affrontant les Saiyajin. peut être ne se serait il jamais senti lui même , cela même si son père aurait eu de l'estime. Et puis peut être que Baddack des enfers ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la satisfaction à l'égard de son cadet qui avait éliminé le tyran. Soudain un bruit incongru se fit entendre.  
-Oups héhéhé, désolé je n'ai pas mangé ce midi! s'excusa il en redevant lui même.  
A cet instant, Végéta vit rouge et plaqua sa main devant son visage.  
-Barre toi, Barre toi immédiatement avant que je t'explose sur le champ!  
-Ca va Végéta reste zen et puis on aura tout le temps pour ça demain, répondit Goku en lui adressant un sourire niais. Merci encore pour tout ajouta il avant de partir.  
Resté seul, le prince faisait les cent pas interloqué par la conduite de cet idiot. Mais bon au moins il y avait trouvé un intérêt et pourrait monter de niveau. Dommage, songea il qu'il ait été envoyé sur cette planète, sinon nous aurions été les deux meilleurs combattants de tout l'univers."

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

Amitié

Quand il avait entendu son eternel rival l'appeler mon ami, il avait failli s'étouffer de stupeur, tant la bêtise de Goku était impressionnante. "Mon ami" Et puis quoi encore?  
Pourtant il y avait à présent près de 9 mois qu'il partageait à sa manière la vie de la famille Son. Il avait accepté l'offre de Goku pour continuer à augmenter ses forces et pour faire plaisir à Son Gohan.

Mais ce jour là contrairement à son habitude, il dédaigna la méditation préférant prendre un livre que lui avait prêté Gohan et intitulé "un chant de Noel"  
Pensif, tout était confus en lui. Certes il savait ce que voulait dire le mot ami, il n'était pas ignare à ce point. Des souvenirs ressurgissaient en lui: le combat contre son ennemi lors du tournoi d'arts martiaux, ses retrouvailles avec les autres sur Namek, les journées désespérantes de l'école de conduite. C'étaient des souvenirs agréables et heureux comme ceux où pendant six mois il s'était occupé de Gohan.  
Il n'aurait jamais cru vivre ce genre de choses dans sa vie: il avait été crée pour tuer détruire et dominer la terre. Malgré tout, il avait aidé à sauver la planète, devenait de plus en plus gentil. Autrefois beaucoup de personnes le craignaient le maudissaient ou l'injuriaient. Son Goku lui, lui avait parlé comme à un humain, sur un ton aimable sans le craindre, Gohan aussi. Tous deux lui avaient manifesté à leur manière de l'affection.  
Finalement détestait il vraiment Goku? hum peut être pas... Le considérait il comme un ami? C'était possible même si c'était exaspérant à admettre: ils avaient traversé tant d'épreuves ensemble, s'étaient soutenus...

Goku en grignotant des senbeis repensait à son rival: Il ne s'était pas trompé en lui épargnant la vie lors du tournoi d'arts martiaux. Contre toute attente, il avait changé; énormément. Certes il y avait dans sa vie un nouvel ennemi et rival en la personne de Végéta mais c'était différent. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer c'était comme ça.  
Finalement son fils vint le voir tenant un échiquier à la main.  
-Papa! Regarde, c'est pour jouer aux échecs! C'est un jeu de stratégie! Tu veux que je t'apprennes? Comme ça maman ne se fâchera pas trop quand elle nous verra y jouer car elle trouve que c'est un jeu intelligent.  
-Ah bon? Et c'est amusant comme jeu?  
-Oh oui et il y a plein de personnages aux différents rôles comme nous!  
Séduit par l'idée, Goku tenta d'écouter avec difficulté les règles du jeu et les déplacement de chaque personnage.

Le soleil se couchait presque à l'horizon, mais il restait encore du temps avant l'heure du souper. Suivant les aventures du vieux Scrooge, Piccolo se retourna lentement et referma le livre, en apercevant son rival.  
-Tu sacrifies aux habitudes on dirait Piccolo.  
-Il semblerait que toi aussi, fit remarquer le namek en désignant du doigt l'assiette d'ohagi chipée dans la cuisine. Jamais Goku n'emmenait de nourriture à l'extérieur.  
-Pour quelle raison viens tu ici? Tu n'as donc rien d'autre à faire?  
-Oh, je voulais te proposer une partie d'échecs c'est mon fils qui m'a appris à y jouer, mais si tu le prends comme ça, répliqua Goku en affichant une mine faussement boudeuse.  
Piccolo haussa un sourcil. Lui avoir appris ce jeu si stratégique et difficile? C'était du plus haut comique! Si il avait décidé de lui faire une blague il s'en rendrait compte.  
-Miracle, marmonna il tu penses à autre chose qu'à manger et à dormir. Soit, mais j'y mets une condition.  
-je t'écoute.  
-Etant donné que ta femme ne cesse de nous hurler dessus car nous ne faisons rien, le perdant fera pendant une semaine entière la vaisselle.  
En entendant ça, Goku déglutit. Faire la vaisselle? non merci! a aucun prix, c'est pourquoi il le battrait une fois de plus, en le cherchant un peu.  
-Très bien mon ami j'accepte répliqua il.  
-Qu'attend on alors? je prends les blancs. Mais prépare toi à te prendre une jolie trempe! Je ne me défends pas trop mal, répliqua il esquissant un sourire de défi.

Goku fût surpris de voir Piccolo ne pas lui hurler dessus comme la dernière fois. Il semblait que quelque chose avait encore changé en Piccolo.  
De son coté, Piccolo souriait à l'idée de la défaite de Goku et du fait qu'il avait enfin admis le fait que Goku était pour lui un vrai ami même si ils avaient des caractères opposés et que jamais par question de fierté il ne le lui avouerait.  
Savourant ce moment, il saisit son cavalier engageant le match.

Fin


	3. Chapter 3

**Vague à l'âme**

Il se sentait perdu, égaré dans une époque qui n'était pas la sienne. La présence de tous ces héros qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrés le mettait mal à l'aise. Surtout celle de ses parents et de son mentor: Son Gohan, celui qui lui avait tant appris avait vu défiler tant d'horreurs et n'avait pas perdu espoir...  
Le sourire du jeune enfant le replongea dans une profonde réflexion, des souvenirs ressurgissant.

Le futur de Trunks.

Le vent soufflait toujours avec autant de force, de violence faisant tourbillonner les débris des bâtiments. La neige elle aussi dansait dans le ciel, transperçante et glacée.  
Pour une fois, il y avait un court répit: les cyborgs ne semblaient pas décidés à pointer leur nez dans les parages.  
Gohan et sa mère semblaient profondément bouleversés. Il y avait en effet fort longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas recueillis sur les tombes de leurs amis de leur famille.  
Les kanjis gravés dans le marbre noir indiquaient les noms. Ces noms si familiers, si souvent sa mère parlait de Goku, de leur péripéties passées et de leur disputes, des aventures communes. Végéta son père si orgueilleux condescendant mais tendre malgré tout... Piccolo, sans qui Gohan ne serait jamais devenu qui il est actuellement. Et tous les autres: Ten shin han, Yamcha Krilin.  
A cause de ce maudit docteur Géro tout n'était plus qu'Apocalypse, des vies avaient été détruites.  
Participant aux taches habituelles, il sortit des bâtonnets d'encens tandis que sa mère nettoyait les pierres tombales, Gohan disposait des compositions florales et des offrandes.  
Trunks arrêta son regard sur celle de Goku et se pencha pour examiner l'épitaphe: les mots gravés semblèrent résonner en lui.  
"En la mémoire d'un homme simple droit et courageux, toujours prêt à recevoir de l'aide. Trop tôt mort emporté par la maladie."  
Les larmes lui vinrent rapidement aux yeux, de son côté Gohan pleurait silencieusement devant la tombe de son père lui aussi.  
-Ton père... Ne méritait pas ce sort, murmura il.  
-Oui, mais il nous a laissé a tous des souvenirs inoubliables, son amitié et son amour... répliqua Gohan en essuyant sa joue d'un revers de main.  
-De toutes façons, seul son corps est mort, son esprit reste en nous tant que nous n'aurons pas renoncé, fit observer sa mère.  
La neige tourbillonna encore plus violemment leur cinglant la peau, pourtant ils ne bougèrent pas de place. Des moments comme ceux là étaient rares, bien trop rares.

Le présent

Gohan se tenait devant lui, l'observant d'un air admiratif.  
-C'est vraiment surprenant ce que vous avez réussi à faire, quand je pense que mon papa a eu un tel mal alors que vous ca ne vous a pris que deux minutes, vous êtes vraiment très fort!  
-C'est simplement parce que... J'ai eu un très bon professeur, répondit Trunks en souriant d'un air gêné.  
-Ne crois pas que tu es meilleur que moi parce que tu es super saïyen, grinça Végéta, d'un air méprisant.  
A ce moment Trunks se rendit compte que son père ressemblait vraiment au portrait que sa mère lui en avait fait. Préférant éviter une querelle il poussa un profond soupir.  
Ce ne n'était plus le fait d'affronter les cyborgs qui se révélait le plus pénible pour lui mais le fait de devoir côtoyer ses parents et son professeur encore innocent, sans pouvoir leur avouer ce qu'il ressent pour eux et son envie de se confier.  
Rien n'était jamais simple dans la vie, soupira il.

Fin


	4. Chapter 4

Némésis

On ne choisit pas son sort quand on vient au monde. Bon ou mauvais on ne peut sans nul doute y échapper.

Il est entièrement conscient de ce qu'il est : un simple objet de vengeance, une marionnette. Malgré tout c'est mieux que rien car si le désir de vengeance n'avait pas perduré, il n'aurait jamais été de ce monde.

Pourtant, certaines choses manquent. Et de ce manque nait la rage, la rage ultime qui vous dévore entièrement de l'intérieur et vous pousse à tout haïr : son sort, les autres ou la fatalité.

Il a de bonnes raisons d'éprouver un tel ressentiment mais personne ne comprendra ou ne fera aucun effort.

Une enfance ? Elle a été pratiquement inexistante, personne à ses côtés, aucun mot doux. A l'âge de six mois son corps est devenu de plus en plus douloureux, s'étirant et croissant à un rythme inhabituel sans pour autant que la croissance soit achevée.

Des souvenirs propres à sa vie ? Non mais des scènes de guerre de sang ou de chaos oui. Quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais connu mais qui lui appartient car c'est un héritage.

Une vie simple ? Impossible, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi toute son âme lui ordonne de s'entraîner en n'importe quelles circonstances même les plus dangereuses. Dans une existence on a que deux choix : soit on reste en vie quel qu'en soit le prix soit on crève, c'est aussi simple que ça et il n'a ni l'envie ni le droit de passer l'arme à gauche.

Dans l'antiquité Grecque, on raconte qu'il existait une divinité secondaire dans le panthéon divin mais pourtant respectée. Son nom ? Némésis, la déesse de la vengeance.

Il n'a jamais entendu parler d'elle et a d'autres chats à fouetter ; pourtant il existe quelque chose qui les rapproche.

Intraitable et cruelle avec les tueurs ou les comploteurs c'est une guerrière née prêtant assistance aux enfers. Hadès en personne la chérit au même rang que Cerbère*1 le gardien des enfers, Charon*2 le passeur ou les trois furies appelées aussi Erymnies.

Armée d'une simple lance, contre toute attente, elle châtie avec aisance les criminels qui ont fait couler le sang des innocents ou des comploteurs contre les dieux.

C'est grâce à elle que les âmes tourmentées ne méritant pas la mort trouvent le repos éternel.

Tout continue comme toujours avec la même routine et la même haine toujours aussi violente, toujours aussi ardente qu'un brasier. Il n'a jamais connu cette vermine, ce misérable humain du nom de Sôn Goku, pourtant son rêve est de lui rendre sa souffrance au centuple de lui faire payer au prix fort l'humiliation essuyée dans le passé.

Le sang coulé au cours d'entraînements qui semblaient insurmontables, la solitude et le délaissement, la souffrance tout ça est entièrement de sa faute. Il en est convaincu. Et pourtant… Un doute se sème dans son esprit.

Tout cela il le connaît par cœur cette ritournelle, c'est quelque chose qui est gravée dans son esprit mais maintenant il arrive à percevoir d'autres choses qui différent.

Cet homme est il réellement à abattre ? est il le pur comploteur tel que ses « souvenirs » le dépeignent ? Peut être peut il l'épargner, à cause de sa formidable force. Des types comme lui sont rares et pourtant bon nombre d'eux rêveront un jour de devenir ses fidèles cavaliers*3 car si il n'est pas encore Apocalypse, dans peu de temps il le deviendra et le règne des démons, de la mort du sang reviendra avec encore plus d'éclat.

Non c'est absurde ! Comment peut il voir l'imbécillité d'être aussi faible et compatissant, déjà que même avec l'entraînement son niveau est largement insuffisant, il faudra monter la barre encore plus haut. Ses pensées reviennent à nouveau dans son esprit et dominent les autres, il a une tâche précise à accomplir et c'est inutile de tergiverser.

Révolté par son idiotie, il lance son poing dans un rocher, sent peu après un liquide chaud sur sa main et une douleur épouvantable.

Une trace de sang sur le rocher est la réponse à sa question : une main fracturée à cause de cet imbécile, bravo, joli travail.

Détournant son regard et lançant un shûto, étouffant un cri de douleur, il contemple la main inutile gisant à terre. Un nouvelle main couverte de mucus apparaît.

Avec un sentiment de lassitude et d'épuisement, il jette un regard aux étoiles solitaires et glacées tout comme lui.

Combien il aurait espéré une présence réconfortante, mais c'est utopique. Ses yeux le brûlent à cause de la fumée du feu, oui c'est juste la fumée.

« Sôn Goku… Profite bien du temps qui te reste à vivre cra quand tu m'auras face à toi, avant de prendre ta vie, je te ferais hurler… Tous tes os éclateront, tu agoniseras lentement et douloureusement c'est tout ce que tu mérites ! Pauvre fou, imbécile de mortel, comment aurais tu pu sous estimer la puissance des démons ? Je te jure que tu regretteras amérement que mon père ne se soit pas occupé de ton cas, masi au moins grâce à moi, son âme sera en paix ! »

Fin

*1 Cerbère est le chien de garde des enfers, il est doté de trois têtes et ne laisse partir personne.

*2 Charon est le passeur des enfers qui fait traverser le Styx (un des 4 fleuves divins) aux âmes des défunts en échange d'une pièce d'argent et les mène au jugement.

*3 Il existe quatre cavaliers accompagnant l'Apocalypse : Guerre, Peste Famine et Mort.


End file.
